Scorcher
Description The Scorcher was created by Rajaat at the same time as the Silencer of Bodach, and is a massive long sword.The Scorcher is constructed of the same unidentifiable red alloy as the Silencer, and is much harder than enchanted steel. The Scorcher's blade is perfectly smooth, and the hilt contains a red glowing rune identical to that of the Silencer. The hilt is constructed of unbreakable obsidian, wrapped in the hide of an ancient fire drake. The pommel is a tooth from said fire drake, and its point is razor sharp. When used in combat, ebony flames appear from the blade and burn opponents with cold, black fire. History When Rajaat planned the Cleansing Wars 4,000 years ago, the great defiler warlord crafted three mighty weapons to be given to his most favored champions. The Silencer was given to the left-hand of Rajaat, a warlord named Irikos, who was later killed after destroying the city of Bodach. The second weapon, a long sword called Scorcher, was given to the right-hand of Rajaat-a warlord named Myron who later became known as Myron the Troll Scorcher, 4th Champion of Rajaat. And the third was the Scourge, which was given to Borys of Ebe. With the Silencer lost following Irikos' death, Rajaat relied heavily on Myron during his war with the preservers of Athas, and with the help of the Scorcher Rajaat succeeded. Next came the Cleansing Wars. As the terrible wars against the races of Athas ensued, Myron of Yorum began to question the moral implications of Rajaat's intentions. Perhaps the warlord discovered Rajaat's goal of returning Athas to a Blue Age, and realized that the Champions would also be slain. In the end, Myron's treachery was discovered by Rajaat and he was slain and replaced by Hamanu - who became the new 4th Champion of Rajaat and wielder of the Scorcher. The Scorcher remained in Hamanu's possession for years, and was the blade used by the sorcerer-monarch of Urik to deal the death-blow to Dregoth, the Ravager of Giants. Shortly after killing the 3rd Champion of Rajaat, Hamanu lost the Scorcher in the Silt Sea near Giustenal. It is believed that the assassins of Dregoth witnessed how easily the Scorcher slew the king of Giustenal, and it was agreed that this weapon of Rajaat could pose a threat to them some day-and was better off lost to all of Athas. All traces of the Scorcher were removed from the land, as the sorcerer-monarchs did not wish their subjects to know of a weapon capable of killing them. The long sword remained at the bottom of the Sea of Silt for many centuries, until being accidentally swallowed by a silt horror. Later, the horror was killed when it raided the shores of the village of Cromlin and the artifact was retrieved from its gullet by an ex-gladiator named Vorr. With the power of the Scorcher, Vorr slew dozens of slave raiders from Draj, Raam, and Nibenay, before supposedly being killed by a nightmare beast in the Valley of Trevain. Abilities This sword bestows various powers to the wielder, including various spells, and fire resistance. There is a curse in the sword that makes the wielder fanatically pushed towards completing their current goal. Source Legends of Athas, companion book to Dark Sun 3.